Parte 2:Vivendo um Grande Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Segunda parte no ar!


Mais tarde, Darien aparece no Game Center, com alguma esperança de sua pequena coelhinha. Coelhinha? De onde ele tirou esse apelido engraçado?É, digamos que é um apelido carinhoso que ele chama Serena em seu pensamento. Todos os expectadores se perguntam: "Como um universitário consegue se apaixonar por uma colegial do primeiro ano?" Aí está a resposta: "Para o amor não há barreiras, para o amor não há idade". Bem, mas cada um possui uma opinião diferente. Não vamos discutir no meio da história não é?

Andrew já oferecia uma xícara de café ao Darien( N/A: Muito Professor Girafales, hahahahahahahaha, é gente eu amo até hoje assistir chaves , mas voltando antes que me enforquem em pensamento! Morri x_x Hahahahahaha =p)

- E aí cara?- Darien perguntava como se já soubesse de algo tão " excitante". Já percebendo a expressão facial do amigo, que não era nada nada que o agradasse e sim deixá-lo constrangido.

- Você vai ao baile, Darien?-Perguntava Andrew em um tom debochado.

- Por que me pergunta neste tom? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Nada cai do céu, então eu não vou ao baile, pois lá só tem garotas fúteis querendo me agarrar – Neste momento, Darien pensava enquanto falava:" Como queria que minha coelhinha pulasse em cima de maravilhoso!" – E aliás, estou sem par mesmo u.u

- Nada meu amigo, já arranjei um pra você! – Andrew dizia rindo com entusiasmo.

- É mesmo? Quem?- perguntava Darien debochado, já imaginando uma garota fútil e estranha- Como sempre você arranja garotas "incríveis" pra mim né?u.u

Não- Dizia Andrew meio chateado, mas voltava a sorrir completando – Uma certa " Cabecinha de Vento", que só você chama.

- Por que? Existe outro que a chama assim? Ora, se eu souber quem é, eu juro que o mato! – Dizia entregando a xícara com um pouco de raiva.

- Calma aí cara! Digo você mesmo com a Serena. O.o

- E ela quer? – Perguntava Darien esperançoso.

-Bem, ela sonha ir com você, foi o que ela me disse dias atrás ^^

- É verdade mesmo ? O.O

É... E agora vai logo pro seu apartamento e e se aprontar, que ela te espera às 8 na casa dela! ^^

- Eu irei buscar a minha coelhinha ^^

8 em ponto. Serena estava deslumbrante . Trajava um belo vestido longo rosa em um tecido rendado e bem elaborado, com um corte discreto na perna direita revelando uma parte dela. Cabelos soltos , lisos e bem brilhantes. Maquiagem leve num gloss rosinha claro. Quando Serena havia terminado de passar o perfume suave de jasmim, ouvia-se a campainha. Seu coração pulava em ansciedade e esperança que fosse alguém que ela imaginasse.

O que ela não imaginava, quando abriu a porta , seu estômago começou a vibrar e seu coração bater mais forte. Tentou ter coragem de indagar:

- Da-Darien? – Realmente ela não esperava.

-Serena, perdoe-me por ser assim de última hora mas... Quero que me acompanhe a este baile e se quiser... Namorar comigo, aceita?- Darien a olhava nos olhos, presenteando-a com um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Serena não pode conter as lágrimas, olhava Darien no fundo de seus belos olhos azuis e o abraçou sussurrando um "sim, eu te amo, Mamo-chan"

Darien sorria com o apelido carinhoso e respondia no ouvido da garota: - Aishiteru Usako- Serena fechava os olhos e Darien selava ali mesmo na porta da casa dela com um beijo apaixonado, demonstrando a sua amada coelhinha o quanto a ama desesperadamente, desde quando ela jogou um papel de sua prova de matemática na cabeça dele. Após se separarem para retomarem o fôlego, Darien finalmente admira sua recém-namorada e dizia ao pé do ouvido de sua amada:

- Você está uma deusa , está maravilhosa, meu amor!- Os sussurros causavam arrepios na garota, fazendo-a corar mais ainda

-O-obrigada Darien, você quem está muito lindo! *-*De terno branco então, adorei!

-Vamos meu anjo?- Darien oferecia seu braço para conduzi-la até seu carro.

- Sim, meu príncipe! *-*

No baile, o recém casal de namorados se encontra com Andrew e sua namorada Rita:

-Eu sabia que daria certo vocês dois juntos! – Andrew ria muito contente ao vê-los abraçados.

-Darien! Há quanto tempo não é mesmo?

-É verdade Rita, como vai? ^^

-Muito bem obrigada, quem é sua nova namorada? ^^

-É a Serena, lembra-se dela?

- Ooh mas é claro que sim! É a irmãzinha do Andrew não é?^^

Serena interrompia pois precisava retocar a maquiagem:

-Gente, preciso ir ao toallete, com licença, já volto Darien!- Dava um selinho no namorado ouvindo um "sim querida, mas não demore tá?"

-Ok, meu amor! ^^

Na volta do toallete,ela se depara com um sujeito muito familiar... "Bem parece aquele bebum da praça... Aaah não, de novo não..." Pensava Serena que tentava correr dali...

-Ér, me desculpe estou com o meu namorado u.u

-Aaah, é aquele que me deu um soco né?¬¬ - O sujeito a agarra com força.

-Darien, acho que Serena está em apuros! Não! Está mesmo! – Andrew corria até lá com Darien logo ao lado com raiva, querendo acabar com aquele desgraçado.

Droga! – Ele puxa o bebum e soca-o contra a parede já fora do salão.- Escute aqui desgraçado, o que você quer com a minha namorada, hein?¬¬

Os seguranças notaram faz tempo este sujeito, que até desconfiaram dele, então pegou o mesmo e postaram pra fora da Universidade ( N/A : Imaginem igual o Tio Phil em "Um Maluco no Pedaço expulsando o Jazz da casa dele, foi assim mesmo que os seguranças postaram o safado pra fora! Aparecendo a fachada da Universidade à noite, aparecendo o bebum sendo jogado: "aaaaaaaahhh!" Hahahahahahahaha =p)

- Serena você está bem? – Perguntou Darien preocupado, acariciando o rosto da namorada.

-Ele, ia tentar me estuprar Darien – Chorava muito, soluçando.

- Eu sei coelhinha, mas eu estou aqui ao seu lado, pra te proteger tá? Eu te amo muito, minha Usako, tenho medo de perder você- Quando terminou seu discurso romântico, ele a beija com fervor e paixão correspondido por sua pequena coelhinha.E dançaram juntos a noite inteira!

**Anos passam...**

Serena estava no último ano da faculdade de Direito e seu noivo Darien já trabalhava como clínico geral no Hospital de Tóquio, um dos mais caros do país.

Quando Darien estava analisando alguns exames, ouviu três delicadas batidas em sua porta da grande sala onde era seu local de trabalho diário:

- Entre!

- Será que poderia atender mais uma paciente hoje, doutor? – Serena ria e entrava delicadamente na sala de seu noivo.

- Claro, minha paciente número 1 – Darien a puxa e beija seus lábios macios com paixão e fervor. – Amor, lembrei agora da nossa primeira vez que deitamos juntos.- Ria descontraído a olhando maliciosamente.

**Flashback**

Após um jantar de 5 anos comemorados de namoro. Darien levou serena em um restaurante japonês e é claro um dos mais caros do país!Darien levava sua namorada até seu apartamento, para descansarem um pouco. Darien a pegava gentilmente no colo a levando para seu quarto, depositando-a cuidadosamente em sua cama de casal. Este deitava sobre sua amada, a beijando com sofreguidão e amor ao mesmo tempo, enquanto procurava o zíper de seu vestido, abrindo-o e retirando o vestido de Serena bem devagar. Darien descia os beijos para o pescoço macio e cheiroso , encontrando o colo e os seios, beijando-os e lambendo-os com vontade arrancando gemidos de sua amada namorada:

-Darien... isso é tão bom! – Serena suspirava acariciando os belos cabelos negros como a noite do namorado.

-Você não sentiu nada, minha Usako... – Respondia Darien sussurrando ao pé do ouvido da amada, fazendo-a arrepiar-se até a espinha.

Darien continuava a provocando com a viagem de beijos pelo corpo dela chegando no meio de sua flor da pureza, lambendo-a e beijando-a fazendo Serena gemer mais alto de prazer.

-Agora... é...minha ...vez... – Serena dizia entre gemidos, mas Darien a impedia de inverter as posições, então descia lentamente por baixo do namorado beijando as pernas fortes até chegar no meio delas, fazendo um delicioso sexo oral, arrancando respirações fortes de Darien.

-Serena... eu... te amo... – A puxava delicadamente pra cima. Serena abria lentamente suas pernas dando liberdade à penetração. Darien a olha nos olhos e a beija no momento em que le rompia a barreira da pureza, arrancando um gemido de dor e prazer de Serena. Depois que ela se acostumou com a dor,os movimentos lentos de Darien viravam prazer, fazendo-a gemer mais alto, pedindo para ele aumentar a velocidade. Fizeram amor à noite toda até suarem e transformarem duas almas em uma só, com o amor eterno e verdadeiro.

-Eu te amo Mamo-chan – Exausta, Serena lambia os lábios do namorado , sendo correspondida por um bailar de línguas.

Eu também te amo muito, Usako- Darien a olhava nos olhos apaixonado. O mesmo a deita em seu peito acariciando os cabelos dourados de seu belo anjo.

E adormeceram abraçados...

**Fim do Flashback**

-É meu amor, foi lindo.- Suspirava Serena apaixonada que caía com tontura nos braços do noivo.

-Princesa, você está bem?- Darien a colocava em um sofá preocupado.

-Não sei amor, sinto-me tonta faz semanas. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

-Deixe-me examinar você querida.

Após um tempo, os olhos de Darien brilham de felicidade, a pega no colo e gira sua amada noiva em seus braços : - Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo meu amor! Você está grávida! Nós teremos um breve um lindo herdeiro nosso!

Serena chorava de emoção recebendo os beijos apaixonados de Darien.

- Serena, acho que está mais do que na hora não é? – Darien pegava uma caixinha preta em sua pasta negra – Usako, aceita se casar comigo?

Serena não sabia o que responder pois chorava muito de alegria e emoção, respondeu apenas com um beijo apaixonado.

Após o casamento, Darien leva sua amada esposa nos braços até a nova mansão do casal. Lá mesmo seria a lua-de-mel de ambos.

-Prontinho, o que achou da nossa casa Sra. Chiba? – Darien a beijava pelo pescoço enquanto Serena olhava-o pelo espelho sentindo que o marido a despia com cuidado.

-Eu amei meu amor! – Virava-se ao marido sendo surpreendida por beijos deliciosos de Darien e claro a noite de núpcias dos dois foi com puro amor e paixão.

**Meses passam...**

Serena havia se formado e era uma das melhores advogadas do país. Sempre sendo ameaçada de morte, mas sempre se defendendo com rigor e com a pequena ajudinha de Dariem Oooh, homem preocupado ! Aliás quem não gostaria né?

O belo casal caminhava pelo jardim da mansão, quando Serena já com 9 meses de gestação sente a bolsa estourar, caindo nos braços fortes de Darien.

- Ai amor, acho que vai nascer...

-Calma Usako- Darien a leva às pressas pra casa até o quarto

- Vamos meu amor, respire fundo e empurre, já estou com todos os equipamentos necessários e está tudo sobre controle!

Serena empurrava forte, setindo dores absurdas, poucos minutos depois já sentia a cabecinha do bebê.

-Está saindo meu amor! Empurre mais um pouco!

Serena gritava de dor e logo após podia ouvir o choro alto ecoando por toda a mansão de um lindo bebê o sentindo sair finalmente.

-É lindo meu amor!Lindo como você, Darien!

-Mas ele tem seu sorriso minha rainha!

-Oooh Darien – Serena recebia o beijo terno de Darien – Ele é a sua cara meu amor!

-Que nome daremos à ele, Usako?

- Que tal Hiroshi?

-Lindo meu amor. Hiroshi Tsukino Chiba- Ele a beija com amor – Bem querida, precisa amamentar nosso garotão, parece estar com muita fome não é? – Darien ria feliz olhando suas duas preciosidades de sua vida.

-Sim meu príncipe,ele será forte e feliz. Assim como o pai!- Amamentando-o.

**4 anos passam...**

Hiroshi sai correndo para os braços de Darien :

-Papaaaaiiii!

-E aí cara? Tudo beleza? – Darien pegava seu filho e o rodava fazendo-o rir

-Papai...

-Sim filho?

-Como conheceu a mamãe hein?

-Conheci no Game Center onde você joga seus games. Nisso você puxou com certeza a sua mãe! meu filho, sua mãe jogou uma bolinha de papel que na verdade era uma prova de matemtática- Darien sussurrava no ouvido do filho- Ela tirava notas baixas em matemtática, enquanto nós machos somos bons não é?

-Claro papai, mas podia pegar leve com a mamãe né?

Serena aparece ao lado dos dois rindo:

-Darien querido, precisava falar de minhas desgraças?

-Nada meu amor, nosso filho queria saber como nos conhecemos- Darien dava um selinho na amada esposa, arrancando um gemido de nojo de Hiroshi

-Eca... hihihihi

Darien abraçava os dois ternamente :

-Amarei você dois pra sempre viu?

Hiroshi e Serena sorriam e respondiam a Darien:

-Mas nós amamos mais u.u

Darien ria e fazia cócegas nos dois:

-É o que veremos! Hahahahahahaha.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Ufa, terminei esta fic... Ainda tenho que aprender a escrever fics enormes. Hahahahahaha. Eu espero que curtem! Beijos!


End file.
